undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Music Tracks
This is a page containing unused music tracks in Undertale. Sound Test A hidden "sound test" room can be found by changing the "Fun" entry in the undertale.ini file. The menu itself contains three very short looping track and a longer track that, once picked, cannot be deselected. None of these tracks are used anywhere else in the game. Meat Factory Happy Town Trouble Dingle Gaster's Theme Upon selecting this track, any other songs are unable to be selected. After listening to Gaster's Theme for a period of time, the room will cease playing music, display a "Thanks for your feedback!" screen, then return the protagonist to the "Box Road" intersection found in Snowdin Forest. Miscellaneous abc_123_a This sound file contains seven text-to-speech voices telling the listener not to post the game's secrets online. The odd filename was chosen to force it at the top of an alphabetical file listing and make its prescence more obvious considering that all the other .ogg-format music and sound effect files present in the executable are prefixed with either "mus_" or "snd_". As of Undertale v1.001, this sound file has simply been changed into laughter, presumably because the secrets of Undertale have already been exploited by numerous sources. grandpasemi This audio file was originally found in the Undertale Demo as "grandpasemi.ogg" and is reminiscent of the intro to Metal Crusher. As of Undertale v1.001, this audio file has returned as "grandpatemi.ogg" and seems to play when giving Temmie the Temmie Flakes is denied. Grandpa Semi was a cut character that may have been planned to be the grandfather of Papyrus and Sans which stems from knowing that Semi refers to Semi Serif fonts. The Korean version of the Undertale Demo, which is based on an earlier build of the English Undertale Demo, also contains evidence suggesting that the phone call that the protagonist recieves in Snowdin Forest from Alphys was planned to be used for Grandpa Semi instead. It is unknown if this character was cut in favor of W. D. Gaster during development. mus_kingdescription A regal-sounding variation of "Determination" that isn't heard anywhere in the game. Given the file name, it may have been used in a scene with Asgore Dreemurr or when the protagonist dies from them. mus_dance_of_dog This song plays in an error room containing a dancing Annoying Dog. This error room is most easily accessed by messing around with the SAVE file. mus_sigh_of_dog This song plays in an error room containing a sleeping Annoying Dog. This error room is most easily accessed by messing around with SAVE file. mus_star This song uses instruments from the SNES game, Star Fox. Knowing that Dogsong used instruments from a different SNES game called Mario Paint, this wouldn't be too out of place. mus_f_part3 An unused third part of "Your Best Nightmare" which actually includes the alarm sound effect. This part of the track does not actually play and was scrapped in favor of reusing "mus_f_part1" and "mus_f_part2". mus_piano This song is a variation of "Good Night" in the Undertale Soundtrack and only plays during the ending screen of the Undertale Demo but not in the full version of Undertale. It is possible that this track was planned to play at the ending screen of the True Pacifist Route but was scrapped in favor of "Memory". mus_ruinspiano This song is a slower, low-pitched version of "Ruins" with variation on the melody. It is possible that this track was planned to play during the phone call of the Neutral Route but was scrapped in favor of "An Ending". Category:Cut Content Category:Music